


Гаммельн

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Gen, POV Charles, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Это и есть война».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гаммельн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - Деяна Станкович

В день, когда я встретил Эрика, в Германии вдруг ударили апрельские морозы. Весна в этом году вообще выдалась поздняя, небо чаще всего было затянуто свинцово-серыми облаками, и каждый день шёл то дождь, то мокрый снег. Наши артиллеристы даже во время передышек между боями прятались в свои танки и (я был в этом практически уверен) грелись там чем-то гораздо крепче той бурды, которую на фронте выдавали за кофе. Мне, простому пехотинцу, только-только получившему погоны капрала, подобной роскоши не доставалось — лишь общий костёр, горячий суп и чай. Но я не жаловался — мы шагали по Германии, а это означало, что окончание войны — вопрос уже не месяцев, но дней.

— Эй, Ребёнок!

Я обернулся, нахмурившись. Как я ни старался, прозвище, прилипшее ещё в первые дни моего появления в 21-й армейской группе союзников, практически заменило мне имя. По привычке я огрызнулся:

— Меня зовут Чарльз....

— Ксавье, я помню, — командир танкового экипажа, коренастый канадец Джеймс Хоулетт, которого все почему-то называли «Логан» (ему явно повезло больше, чем мне), жевал зубочистку и серьёзно смотрел на меня. — Куда-то собрался?

— Как это... — я растерялся. — Конечно. Туда, — и махнул на север, в направлении деревушки Бельзен.

Логан покачал головой.

— Послушай, Ребёнок. Там тебе делать нечего. Я знаю, что ты успел насмотреться всякого дерьма, но это — совсем другое. 

Я уткнулся в меховой воротник. Впервые за время войны мне выпала возможность сделать что-то... героическое — такое, как освобождение концлагеря, и я не намеревался отсиживаться тут, среди стылых чёрных полей. 

— Кажется, вы — командир танка, — заметил я, подняв глаза на Логана и шмыгнув носом. — И на меня ваше командование не распространяется.

Я тоже мог быть упрямым и упёртым. 

Логан сунул руки в карманы и зашагал обратно к своему танку «Росомаха».

— Когда будешь блевать от увиденного, не жалуйся, — крикнул он на ходу.

***

«Берген-Бельзен» звучало как скрежет лопаты по гравию. Впрочем, большинство немецких названий для меня звучало именно так, хотя их язык я немного знал — успел выучить за время войны, иностранные языки вообще никогда не были для меня проблемой.

Мы ступили на территорию концлагеря ранним утром, когда только-только рассвело. Было чертовски холодно, пар валил изо рта, но впервые за долгое время я обрадовался холоду.

Морозный воздух хоть как-то заглушал смрад — немцы не успевали хоронить умерших.

Когда мы говорим «освобождение», воображение сразу рисует яркую и героическую картину: яростное сражение, ликующие победители, благодарные освобождённые, протягивающие руки к ликующим победителям...

Ни черта подобного.

Переговоры о передаче Берген-Бельзена в руки союзников тянулись несколько дней. Всё это время в лагере бушевал тиф и умирали, казалось бы, уже свободные люди. Откуда об этом было знать мне, простому британскому капралу? 

Когда я зашёл в первый барак, то подумал, что Логан был прав. Я не мастер описывать картины ада — это к Босху или к Данте, я же — Чарльз Ксавье — сбежавший на фронт оксфордский студент, сын родителей, чья родословная уходила к Вильгельму Завоевателю.

«Это снится тебе по ночам?» — тихо спросила у меня мама, когда я уже вернулся домой. Я тогда покачал головой. «Нет».

Я не соврал. Это никогда мне не снилось — оно было перед глазами всё остальное время, когда я не спал.

Уже позже я узнал, что первым бараком, куда я попал, был барак «Sonderlager» — специального лагеря. Здесь содержались евреи, и к моменту освобождения их осталось не больше трёх сотен — всех прочих увезли в Освенцим. Но язык не поворачивался сказать, что этим, оставшимся, повезло больше.

Кто-то выходил самостоятельно, кому-то помогали наши солдаты, я заметил мелькнувшие светлые локоны, красный крест на рукаве — Рейвен, моя сестра. Сестра всем нашим парням. 

И тогда я увидел Эрика.

Я как раз подошёл к одной из грубых деревянных коек — парень, лежавший на ней, казался не старше меня самого. Он был так бледен, что я, признаться, подумал, что он умер. Я стащил перчатку и осторожно коснулся его шеи — почувствовал пульс и тепло. И улыбнулся, как дурак, будто это я его спас.

Парень открыл глаза. Они были серыми — но не такими, как промозглое небо за этими стенами, а как сталь или свинец.

— Ты пришёл, — сказал он.

***

Я дежурил у полевого госпиталя часами. «Тут тиф, понимаешь, мать твою, а ты и так шатался по лагерю!». Даже Рейвен была непреклонна: «Чарли, мы делаем, что можем, ты будешь только мешать».

Я знал, что не буду. Сейчас я понимаю, наверное, это звучит глупо, но мне надо было увидеть того парня ещё раз — мне казалось, только я могу ему помочь.

Мне всё же удалось пробраться туда в одну из ночей — дежурящая медсестра крепко спала, уронив голову на стол с тусклой керосиновой лампой. 

Парень не спал — он как будто ждал меня, а взгляд даже в этом полумраке казался ясным. 

— Ты прогонишь их, — сказал он по-немецки. — Прогонишь всех крыс. Прогони их.

Я кивнул, хотя не понимал, что происходит:

— Прогоню. Верь мне.

Он слабо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

***

Уставший врач курил, выпуская дым колечками. Он долго молчал, но я не отставал.

— Пойми, у него тиф. Жар. Бред. Прости, но парень не жилец. И не ходи туда больше.

Я ничего не сказал на это. Просто на следующую ночь опять пришёл в госпиталь.

Парень повторил свою просьбу с удивительной настойчивостью, я ещё раз подтвердил, что всё сделаю. Он снова улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза, поворачивая голову — на лоб упала прядь отросших светлых волос. Даже педантичные немцы, оказывается, были в такой панике последние месяцы, что перестали хоть как-то заботиться о заключённых, стричь их, брить... Я прикоснулся к нему, убирая волосы, и вот тогда...

Я до сих пор не знаю, как описать произошедшее. Оно не укладывается в слова, не оформляется в строки, даже мысли об этом ускользают. Я помню лишь ощущение — как будто падаешь, словно Алиса в кроличью нору, только полёт стремительный и секундный, а потом... Потом ты видишь чужую жизнь так, будто она твоя собственная.

...В Гаммельне лето — жаркое, какого не было за последние десять лет, по крайней мере, так говорит старый «дедушка Лёв», как его все называют. Эрик переминается с ноги на ногу, пока старик бормочет что-то вроде «жара-то жара, но гроза будет точно» — мысли Эрика сейчас на реке, июльское солнце уже наверняка прогрело воды Везера. Лучший друг Эрика, Томас, говорит, что если нырнуть поглубже напротив старого причала и открыть глаза в воде, то можно рассмотреть очертания затонувшей давно, ещё в начале двадцатых, баржи. Эрик намеревается проверить это как раз сегодня.

... Воскресное утро пахнет кнедликами. Эрик хохочет до упаду, впервые услышав это слово. Оно совсем не немецкое, и на идиш не похоже, оно кажется округлым и пухлым, как скатанный из первого мокрого снега снежок. Мама говорит, это чешское блюдо, она научилась его готовить, когда ездила с папой на медовый месяц в Прагу. Говорит, под Прагой есть город, в котором в церкви вся утварь, и люстра, и подсвечники — из человеческих костей! Эрик даёт сам себе обещание, что обязательно поедет туда, когда вырастет, и незаметно стащит одну косточку на память. А лучше целый череп! Вильм Шпильман, заучка из его школы, рассказывал, что когда-то воины пили вино из черепов врагов, чтобы быть непобедимыми. «Врагов у меня нет», — думает Эрик, «но, может, можно стать непобедимым и так». 

...В дождливый сентябрьский день в городе появляются крысы. Так отец Эрика называет _этих_ , с двумя рунами в петлицах, в серых одинаковых мундирах. Они рыскают по городу, забираются в дома, уводят людей. Когда стучатся в их дверь, мама крепко прижимает Эрика к себе. «Ничего», — шепчет она. «Однажды в город придёт Крысолов — в пёстром плаще, с ярко-синими, как небо, глазами, и прогонит всех крыс. Обязательно прогонит». Эрик уже не маленький, он не верит в старые легенды. Но сейчас ему так сильно хочется в них верить. 

***

Никто бы не поверил, расскажи я о случившемся, даже сестра. Поэтому я молчал. В ту ночь. И в следующую. Меня уже не прогоняли, и я лишь слышал в голове сочувствующие голоса. Уставшие голоса. Умирающие голоса. Мне было всё равно — я просто сидел рядом с Эриком, пока он был жив. 

Помню, как Логан протянул мне бутылку дешёвого виски. Или то был портвейн? Вкуса я всё равно не чувствовал, хотя к горлышку приложился изрядно. 

— Это и есть война, — негромко сказал он и выругался. — Мне жаль, Чарльз.

Только потом я заметил, что он впервые обратился ко мне по имени.

Известие о капитуляции Германии застало нас на подступах к Берлину. Даже здесь, в предместье, чувствовался запах гари — столица Рейха горела.

Логан успел записаться в первый эшелон, отправлявшийся в Англию. Там он должен был ждать корабль до своей родной Канады. Ему не терпелось вернуться домой, он даже предложил мне поехать с ним, посмотреть на его страну. «Ты даже не представляешь, Чарльз, какие там леса. Какая тишина ночью. После этих танков мне заново придётся к ней привыкать». Я пообещал, что когда-нибудь приеду, обязательно приеду, но не сейчас. Рейвен больше рвалась в Бельгию, чем домой. По последним сведениям, инженерный корпус её жениха, Хэнка, застрял где-то в грязи и буреломе бельгийских Арденн.

Я стоял и курил, прощаясь с ней, потом крепко-крепко обнял.

А на следующее утро поехал в Гаммельн.


End file.
